Jamais je n'avouerais
by Dulanoire
Summary: Draco et Astoria... Un couple banal? Et si un démon aux yeux d'absinthe hantait toujours notre beau blond, qui se retrouve à oublier celle qui n'ose même plus lui dire trois petits mots? mention d'amour homosexuel


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une song fic sur un couple qui me plait vraiment, Draco Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. La chanson est tirée du film d'animation Disney Hercules il s'agit de "Jamais je n'avouerais". J'espère que ça vous plaira... Je l'ai écrite sur coup de tête, délaissant la copie de ma dissert' de philo ^^'

Bonne lecture et... Reviews?

* * *

_-S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement,_  
_Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant..._

Je devrais pourtant voir qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Nous sommes trop différents et il veut tant se détacher de sa famille. Et son idylle avec Harry Potter le ronge encore je le sais. S'il a finit dans mon lit, à me dire je t'aime, c'est grâce à la fée éthylique qui l'a jeté dans mes bras... Depuis il ne sait comment me faire lacher prise. Car il ignore que mes sentiments sont si anciens...

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant,_  
_C'est de l'histoire ancienne,_  
_Je jette, j'enchaîne !_

Il faut que je passe à autre chose. Encore une nuit qu'il passe loin de moi, entre les draps du premier brun aux yeux verts qu'il a croisé. Je le connais, combien de fois je l'ai suivi pour savoir ce qu'il faisait toutes ses soirées loin de moi ! Je dois laisser tomber. Jamais il ne m'aimera...

_-Qui crois-tu donc tromper,_  
_Ton coeur en feu est amoureux._  
_N'essaies pas de cacher,_  
_La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux._

J'essaie de m'étourdir grâce à la fumée bleutée et acre du shit qui brûle mes poumons et me fait oublier. Oublier qu'encore une fois, il est loin de moi. Oublier que quand, aveuglé par l'alcool, il me fait l'amour, il m'appelle Harry... Seule dans mon appartement trop grand, blottie dans l'un de ses pulls, je rêve que c'est lui qui me prend dans ses bras et non un fantôme créé par mon esprit drogué.

_Pourquoi donc le nier,_  
_Il t'a envoûté, il t'a ensorcelé !_

_-Non, non, jamais je ne le dirai !_  
_Non, non !_

Je refuse de me croire si faible. Ce n'est pas moi cette gamine qui attend son mec seule alors qu'il se tape des hommes. Ce n'est pas moi qui préfère étudier chez moi plutot qu'en amphi de crainte de rater une seule de ses visites. Ce n'est pas moi qui garde le moindre de ses mots... Je me fais pitié. Le shit est mon seul allié, lui et mes lames qui déchirent ma peau quand son absence se fait trop douloureuse.

_-Ton coeur soupire,_  
_Pourquoi mentir ? Oh, oh !_  
_-C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale..._

Je ne pensais pas être capable de tomber si bas. Je m'avilis et me rabaisse pour qu'il accepte de rester avec moi au moins officiellement... Ça l'arrange, sa mère ne risque pas d'être déçue pense-t-il. Je finis par le connaître par cœur. Parfois, il se radouci, m'emmène au restaurant, m'offre des fleurs et s'excuse. Dans ces moments là je fond littéralement. Mais il finit toujours par répartir, poursuivant son démon aux yeux d'absinthe...

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon,_  
_Mon coeur connaissait la chanson._

Draco n'est même pas le premier à se jouer de moi. Déjà, un autre de mon année avait profité de ma naïveté. J'ai finis par ouvrir les yeux et à le quitte mais là je n'y arrive pas. J'ai mal, mal à hurler et pourtant je reste avec lui. Je suis pitoyable.

_Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille !_  
_T'as le coeur trop fragile,_  
_Évite les idylles !_

Je suis trop faible pour être aimée. Il faudrait que je parte, que je le fuis. Que j'oublie ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots d'amour trompeurs. Je dois m'endurcir, Daphné me le répète sans cesse. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'une partie de lui m'appartiens un peu... Je m'enfonce dans la fumée envoûtante pour m'évader chaque jour un peu plus, sans me rendre compte des ravages de mon corps brisé.

_-Pourquoi nier, c'est dément,_  
_Le tourment de tes sentiments ?_  
_Remballes ton compliment,_  
_Quand tu mens c'est passionnément !_

J'en oublie les raisons de pourquoi je l'attend. Il fait partie de ma vie... L'attendre, le voir furtivement entre deux portes, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne prononce jamais ces trois petits mots fatidiques. J'ai trop peur d'entendre un « Moi non. » nonchalant. Alors je me tais et le dévore du regard tout en rêvant à une vie idéalisée avec lui, rendue imaginable grâce aux fumées bleues qui envahissent de plus en plus souvent mon salon ou ma chambre.

_Tu l'aimes, et c'est normal,_  
_La passion t'emballe,_  
_Et çà fait très, très, très, très mal !_

Mon corps n'est plus qu'une plaie. Sur mon ventre, mes bras, mes cuisses, mon dos, mes seins, les cicatrices anciennes et nouvelles s'entremêlent et dessinent de subtiles arabesques. Des points d'interrogations. Des D entrelacés avec des A. Des larmes de sang gravées dans ma chair. Des croix de promesses jamais tenues...

_-Non, non, jamais je n'avouerai !_  
_Non, non !_  
_-Même si tu nies,_  
_Tu souris car tu l'aimes._

Un soir, il revient. Il pleure.

_-Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas amoureuse !_  
_-Lis sur nos lèvres,_  
_Lis ton coeur, car tu l'aimes !_

Il ne vient pas se réfugier dans mes bras. Il vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Il me supplie de le pardonner. Il dit que sa quête est finie, qu'elle aurait du être finie depuis longtemps. Qu'il cherchait ce qu'il avait déjà. De ses yeux d'orage, il me dit qu'il m'aime.

_-Jamais, jamais je ne vous dirai..._  
_-Jamais, jamais, non !_  
_-Jamais, jamais, je n'oserai !_

Je ne bouge pas. Je crois encore à l'une de ces hallucinations causées par la drogue. J'avance timidement ma main vers son visage. Il est brûlant et glacé à la fois. Mais il est réel.

_-C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes !_

Je me mordille l'index, tic enfantin que j'ai gardé. Trois ans. Trois ans que j'attends qu'il me dise ces mots sincèrement... J'entrouvre mes lèvres pâles et gercées. Je dois être affreuse. Puis...

_-Oh, Oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime ?_

« Moi aussi Draco. Je t'aime »


End file.
